1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an apparatus that provides an accurate method of measuring the length of ammunition cartridges between their flat base and upper portions of the cartridge. This includes the tapered case shoulder, the mouth of the case, the ogive of the bullet, or to the tip of the bullet. It is also suitable for comparing the dimensions of different cartridges.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many hunters and long range shooters reload their ammunition cartridges to gain accuracy while saving money on ammunition, compared to buying factory loaded ammunition. In the reloading process, cartridges need to be resized and assembled to specific dimensions. Reloaded ammunition needs to be measured accurately to ensure that proper dimensions are maintained. One long existing problem is in taking measurements between the flat base of a cartridge case and its upper surfaces. One of the most important case measurements is the from base to the shoulder. This is known as headspace. The benefit of taking accurate headspace measurements will result in reloaded ammunition being more reliable, more accurate and it will also extend the lifespan of fired cases.